the sick week
by pandamaster97720
Summary: hey pandamaster97720 here this is my first attempt of a TiPo story so the plot is the po is very sick and tigeress volunteers to take care of po but will something more come out of this find out.


**(AN hey all of my fans this is going to be one of my one shots that I am going to be writing but I will not forget Kung Fu panda alternate begging now her it is. and to let you know this is going to be a tipo one because it is my favorite paring and others too) **

It was a fine winter day in the Valley of Peace as the morning gong rung the master came to greet their master but one didn't show up. "Good morning master." The five greeted their master. "Good morning students." Master Shifu said to his students but then he notes that po isn't up. "PANDA wake up." Master Shifu yelled at his door but no response came from the room. "Tigress would you please wake up the Dragon warrior." Master Shifu ask tigress. "Yes Master." tigress replied back to her master. As tigress enter Po's room and still see him sleeping in his bed as tigress looks at Po she begins to thing _Tigress thoughts__Wow when he is sleeping he looks so cute. Whoa where did that came from come on your tigress the hard-core warrior you not supposed to think this kind of stuff but he looks so cut though. __End of Tigress thoughts._As tigress shook her head of the thoughts and yelled "Wake up Po!" but there was no response form the panda she try again "Po wake up." And still nothing as she move closer to Po she starts to get concern it became clear that something is wrong with Po as she felt his forehead she drew her hand in alarm that now she realize that Po is sick and she calls Master Shifu to come in "Master Shifu come quick something wrong with po!" as soon as she said that he was in the room in a flash "Tigress what is it?" master Shifu ask "Its Po, I think he's sick." Master Shifu seem surprised as he shouted "WHAT?!" as he went to see for himself. As he examines Po for he soon found out that tigress was correct that Po was indeed sick and form the looks of it its pretty bad as well so he called for viper "Viper get the place healer po is sick!" "Right away master shifu." Viper replied as viper went to fetch the healer po started to cough and sneezing up a storm an also his fever has risen tigress thought _oh po please just be ok, _as viper came rushing in with the healer as she ask for some privacy as she examines the ill-fated Dragon Warrior, what seem like hours it was only a few mints as the healer came back out with a look of distraught as all the other master had a look of concern as master Shifu ask "Please Jin what is wrong with Po?" Jin who is a old white wolf with glasses let out a breath to calm is nerves andshe told them "The Dragon warrior condition is very severe but thankfully it's not deadly, but he will be bedridden for a weeks though make sure he get plenty of fluids, lots of rest, and the medicine that I have given him, he will be just fine." Master shifu thank, Jin and he left the master to take care of Po as they bicker on who should take care of po, as this continue Tigress had enough of all this bickering and said that she will take care of po until he is well again and with that tigress went back into Po's room and had a look of concern for the loveable bear as she went to dip a cloth in a cold water basin ringing out the extra water and fold it and place it on his for head, but soon after she place it on po was beginning to wake up as he open up his eyes it was blurry at first as it began to clear up po was just able to make out tigress he being to wonder why tigress was in his room "Tigress? Why are here did I over sleep again," po said in a very raspy voice as he stared to get up but Tigress stop him and told po just go back to sleep po found out that he was not feeling well for once he sat up a wave of nausea hit hard and with that he laid back down on his bed and ask what's going on and tigress told him that he was sick and he is bedridden for a few weeks po silently agree with tigress that he will stay in bed until he was well again, and with that said po was taken care by tigress by feeding him soup, fluids, and his medicine, as the hours turn into day and the days turns into weeks po stared to feel better and within that time po and tigress got closer together to the point that they confess their feeling for each other and within a few months of dating po proposes to tigress and marry with in that year and to this day they couldn't be happier spending the rest of their lives with each other.

**AN: so what do you think of my first attempt of a TiPo story so to all of my fans and soon to be fans RR **


End file.
